The Phantom of Manhatten
by CreepyFan
Summary: This my version of the show Love Never Dies. The sequel to my version of POTO. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!
1. Last Night In Paris

**The Phantom of Manhattan**

**Introduction**

(PHANTOM'S LAIR, NIGHT: As few candles gleam in the lair of the legendary Phantom of the Opera, he himself sits in the darkness. The lair, which was hidden of the eyes of man, was destroyed from that night when chaos conquered and decisions were life changing. A year has past since that evening when the chandelier fell, and things have indeed changed. He sits with quill in hand and the ink is written on paper. He starts to sing **NO ONE WOULD LISTEN, **a delete song from the 2004 verison of The phantom of the opera.)

Phantom: (Sings) _No one would listen  
__No one but her  
__Heard as the outcast hears_

(Walks to the water and looks at his reflection seeing his mask, the mask which covers his deformity. He continues to sing.)

_Shamed into solitude  
__Shunned by the multitude  
__I learned to listen  
__In my dark, my heart heard music_

_I long to teach the world  
__Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music_

_Then, at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you"  
I hear your fears  
Your torment and your tears_

_She saw my lonliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
__No one would listen  
__No one but her  
__Heard as the outcast hears_

(Proceeds to his letter. When he finishes, he places the note in an envelop and stamps it shut. He writes on the front slowly: Christine. He then heads out of the lair with the letter at hand. But before he departs, he reaches for a box. He leaves.)

_No one would listen  
__No one but her  
__Heard as the outcast hears . . ._

(CHRISTINE'S HOUSE, LATER THAT EVENING: As the night grew darker outside, Christine is about to head to bed. Raoul, the love she chose, was not home yet. Suddenly, a box with a letter appears on the windowsills. She picks up the envelope and opens up the letter. As she reads it, the Phantom speaks.)

Phantom's Voice: Once upon another time, there was once a man and a woman who shared one love. The man, a Phantom, was hidden from the world for man mistreated him and accepted him as a monster. Only the woman understood him unlike anyone else who only despise him because of his misshapen face. She was able to look beyond the mask and see the beauty underneath. But this woman had another love, and turned her heart to him, leaving the deformed ghost behind in the darkness crushed. His love for her has never faded, but accepted her decision. Now, the man has left his lair where the past haunts him and begins a life fresh elsewhere leaving only one piece of their past and a treasure to his love . . . His Angle of Music. I bid you farewell, my dear. Your dearest friend and angel.

(She sets the note, sadly. Then, turns to the box next to her. She opens the top and sees the music box that once belonged to the Phantom himself. The music box had a monkey playing the cymbals on top. She turns the key and the monkey hits the cymbals together as the music box plays Masquerade. Then, she hears a cry coming from the other room. She quickly walks across the room into a nursery bring the box with. There a baby boy lays in his crib cry for his mother. She sets the box aside and picks up her son.)

Christine: (Hushing the infant) Shh . . . It's all right. I'm right here.

(The infant then sees the music box playing and that makes him smile. It soon, puts him to sleep. She looks at the music box, then turns back to the baby. She gently brushes his cheek.)

Christine: It is a gift from your father . . . your real father.

(She then kisses his forehead and sets him in his crib.)

Christine: Sleep well, my son . . . My Gustave.


	2. Ten Years Later

**The Phantom of Manhattan**

**Chapter 1**

(10 years year, our story takes place in Manhattan, New York. There's a place called Coney Island and everyone is excited to see everything.)

Gangle:

Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the grand world of Coney Island: the greatest place in all of Manhattan! Today, is the grand opening of our new attraction: Phantasma! Designed by the most spectacular, mysterious, most in genius man alive: Mr. Y!

Woman:

Hurry up!

Man:

_You won't believe it_

Woman:

_Take a look what's over here_

Man:

_Who imagined just how big the place would be!_

All:

_The man called Mr. Y,_

_Put it up in just a year!_

_It's a little slice of heaven by the sea!_

Woman:

Look!_ There's restaurants_

Man:

_A midway!_

Woman:

_And a gigantic concert hall_

All:

_And the biggest fun house ever seen_

Man:

_A volcano that erupts each day at three!_

Man:

_Wonders brought from 'round the world!_

People:

_The seasons just begun and Mr. Y has got it all_

Woman:

_Crystal fountains_

Man:

_Grand pavilions_

People:

_Hell it must have cost him millions!_

All:

_Its a little slice of heaven by the sea!_

Woman:

Over here!

All:

_The sights, the sounds, the lights, the smells,_

_the water wheels, the carousels. the gardens, and the maze! the marble_

_The rides (the rides!) the shows (the shows) The games! The games of chance. The rush (the rush!) the whirl (the whirl)  
The sheer, the sheer romance._

Woman:

And the rumors!

Man:

What about 'em?

People:

_Things so odd you dare and doubt them_

Woman:

_Freaks and monsters!_

Man:

_Aberrations_

People:

_With mechanical creations!_

_Woman:_

_And the genius who designed it wears a mask!_

All:

_A mask? A mask!_

Man:

_But what's behind it!_

All:

_What's behind it? What's behind it! What behind it?_

(The crowd comes to the big gates. Once it open, they enters the park. Everyone is exploring the island with excitement and curiosity.)

Man:

_Fancy Ballrooms!_

Man:

_Open Spaces!_

People:

_Shoots and steeple chases!_

Man:

_A casino_

Women:

_A museum!_

Man:

_Look! A roman coliseum!_

Woman:

_And a concert hall that's bigger than the meant!_

All:

_What's inside it? What's inside it? What's inside it?_

(Drum Roll)

Gangle:

And now, Ladies and Gentlemen.! Boys and Girls of all age. Presenting our three hosts of today's premiere! Ms. Fleck: A human prodigies of half woman and half bird.

(A young woman dress up with yellow feather enters and takes a bow.)

Gangle:

The Mighty Squelch: the strongest man on Coney Island.

(A tattoo, Russian strong-man enters and makes muscular poses for the ladies.)

Gangle:

And finally, last but not least, Me! Dr. Gangle! Thank you, thank you.

(Gangle, a barker, comes out and bows as well.)

(Applause)

Fleck:

And now, to start are grand premiere, please help welcome to concert hall . . .

Squelch:

(Russian accent) The most beautiful young ladies here at Phantasma.

Fleck, Squelch, and Gangle:

The Ohh-La-La Girls!

(Curtain opens and the dancers start to sing and dance.)

All Dancers:

_Welcome, each and every one,  
to our imperilment of fun!  
And buffet of Bali Hoo!  
It's where Coney comes to play,  
And it's opening today.  
And it's only for you!_

Dancer 1:  
_And you!_

Dancer 2:

_And you!_

Dancer 3:

_And you!_

All Dancers:

_Entertainment day and night,  
Sure to dazzle and delight!  
And, of course, we'll be there too!  
We're so happy that you're here,  
for this seasons big premier.  
And it's only for you!_

(Song ends. Applause and Cheering. Dancers take a bow and run off.)

Gangle:

Thank you, everyone! Thank you! Now, in just three days, Phantasma-

Squelch:

As well as the rest of Coney Island-

Fleck:

Will be giving you the most spectacular performance of the century.

Gangle:

So, come and see our grand finale this Saturday night. Thank you, everyone, for coming.

(The three take a bow as the curtain closes. They head off stage to the dressing room.)

Fleck:

Whoo! What a day!

Squelch:

Yes, it was good day to show off muscles to ladies.

Fleck:

(She rolls her eyes.) Oh! You and those muscles.

Squelch:

Well, it's better than showing off feathers for sure.

Fleck:

Hey! I worked hard to get these feathers all nice for the grand opening!

Squelch:

Yes, to make sure there's no bird feed in them.

Fleck:

Hmph!

Gangle:

Guys! Guys! Look, you both were great. We all were. There's nothing to argue about.

Squelch:

Perhaps, tiny man right.

Fleck:

Yeah. (Turns to Gangle.) Thanks, Gangle.

(Then, a man in a gray suit walks in. His name is Darius.)

Darius:

Well done, everyone! Well done! Ah, I can just see that crowd coming . . . with friends! Ha! Ha! Now, to go see what wonderful man who I like to call my partner. By the way, where is he?

Fleck:

Oh, he's not here. (Squelch nudges her.) Ow!

Darius:

(Smiles disappears.) He's not . . . here?

Fleck:

Oops.

Darius:

How dare that he's not here! That the grand opening of what cost a FORTUNE! (Takes a deep breath) No matter, I'm sure there's a reason. Good day.

(He leaves the room. Gangle and Squelch give Fleck a harsh look.)

Fleck:

What? I can't keep my mouth shut.


	3. The Phantom's Loneliness

The Phantom of Manhattan

Chapter 2

(That afternoon, we see the Phantom, Erik, playing an aerie on the organ. He is in bliss as he gently glides his fingers across the keys. He is in peace until . . .)

Darius:

Erik!

(Erik hits the wrong notes and turns to his partner.)

There you are! I was hoping you be here as always. Beautiful day, isn't it?

Erik:

Yes, of course.

Darius:

Oh! Cheer up, old friend, and share a toast with me. (He pours wine into two glasses. He hands one to Erik and raises his own.) A toast, to the grand opening of Phantasma.

Erik:

Shall it stand tall and forever more.

(They toast and Darius drinks his wine. Erik, however, doesn't.)

Darius:

So, what more creations have you come up with today, huh?

Erik:

Not much.

Darius:

Not much? Hmm. That's strange, you were here all day . . . And missed the grand opening!

Erik:

Darius, I can explain-

Darius:

No! I through with the excuse. If you are not down there watching your own work, that just show you don't care! And if you don't care, then you're wasting time and money!

Erik:

I apologize. Please forgive me. It's just-

Darius:

What? What could possibly be wrong? . . . It's her, isn't it? That . . . Christine Daae!

Erik:

I don't think this is a good time to-

Darius:

No! Listen to me. Ten years ago, you came here to forget about her. You told me how much she lied, destroyed, and betray you. You said it yourself how much she loved that man and chose him over you all because of what lies behind that mask. She only used you and your music to get her way. She never loved you, she never cared about you, she even didn't dare-

Erik:

ENOUGH! (Moment of silence.) Now, you have anything else to say.

(Darius only gives him an angry look and walks out of the room.)

(Sighs) Christine.

(That evening, Erik is in his room. His room is similar to the lair at the Opera House. It even has a Christine statue.)

Erik:

(Sighs) My Christine. Lost and gone . . . forever.

(He walks to the window and looks at the moon.)

_The day starts, the day ends  
Time crawls by  
Night steals in, pacing the floor  
The moments creep,  
Yet I can't bear to sleep  
Till I hear you sing_

And weeks pass, and months pass  
Seasons fly  
Still you don't walk through the door  
And in a haze  
I count the silent days  
Till I hear you sing once more.

And sometimes at night time  
I dream that you are there  
But wake holding nothing but the empty air

(Walks up the stairs to the roof.)

_And years come, and years go  
Time runs dry  
Still I ache down to the core  
My broken soul  
Can't be alive and whole_  
_Till I hear you sing once more_

(Once he gets to the roof, he stand on the rim and get a good view of the city.)

_And music, your music  
It teases at my ear  
I turn and it fades away and you're not here_

Let hopes pass, let dreams pass  
Let them die  
Without you, what are they for?  
I'll always feel  
No more than halfway real  
Till I hear you sing once more


	4. Christine Docks in New York

The Phantom of Manhattan

Chapter 3

(The next day, there is a big crowd of people, including reporters and the press, at the docks waiting as a big ship docks.)

Reporter 1:

I see the boat!

Reporter 2:

They should be docking anytime now.

Reporter 1:

I can't believe that she's performing for the last time here in American.

Reporter 3:

But on Coney Island? Why would she perform there?

Reporter 2:

Well, I think it's because-

Reporter 1:

Look! There she is! Miss. Daae!

(Press calling her name as Christine Daae and her husband, Raoul, come off the boat. She takes a look at the sight.)

Christine:

(Gasps) It's beautiful.

Raoul:

It certainly is.

Press:

Miss. Daae! Miss. Daae! Over here, Christine!

(Then, Meg Giry comes in front of her and tries to calm down the press.)

Meg:

All right, people! Stand a side, please! Stand a side! Let Miss. Daae through, thank you. No pictures, folks!

Christine:

Meg, it's all right. It's just the press.

Raoul:

She has a point. Besides, we must be going?

Christine:

What's the hurry, darling?

Raoul:

Well, it's just I-

Christine:

Raoul. You promised me.

Raoul:

I understand, dear, but it's just a few business meetings I have to attend to.

Christine:

But you're in America. We're supposed to be on trip together.

Raoul:

I know, but I promise you I'll be done before you're concert and before this trip is over.

Christine:

(Sighs) All right.

Meg:

Hey! I said no pictures, pal! (To Christine) I'm telling you, I cannot wait until you retire.

Christine:

So you can stop being my manager?

Meg:

Oh, Christine! Don't think of me as your manager. Think of me as a really good friend who rearranges all your shows, talks to the directors, and-

Christine:

Meg? Have you seen Gustave?

Meg:

(Looks around) And making sure that your son doesn't run off in a new country as usual.

Raoul:

He must have gotten off the boat before us.

Christine:

Oh, I should have known he would run off.

Raoul:

Then, we might as well find . . . again.

Meg:

Oh! Not to worry, I'll find him. I'm sure he didn't go far. Come on. (She guide Christine through the crowd.) All right! Make way, people! Christine Daae coming through! What did I just say about the pictures?

(Meanwhile, Gustave, a 10 year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes, is wandering through the pier. He looks at the Coney Island gates.)

Gustave:

Wow! It's just how I dreamed of it! (See Phantasma in the distance) Phantasma. I wonder what's behind its gates. Hmm. (He goes up to the gates and starts to climb them.)

(During this time, Erik, dressed in hat and cape, is walking along until he sees Gustave. Gustave is half way up the gate when all of a sudden; he loses his grip and falls. Luckily, Erik was there just in time to catch him.)

Erik:

(Groans in pain.)

Gustave:

Thank you, sir. I though I was going to-

Erik:

(Still in pain.) No, no at all. (Sets Gustave up and adjusts himself.) You should always think twice before doing a stunt like that.

Gustave:

Gee. I'm sorry I- (Erik's gone.) Sir? Hmm. Strange, he's gone.

Meg:

Gustave! There you are! (She runs to him.) Your mother and father (and me as well) were so worried about you.

Gustave:

But Aunt Meg, I was just- And then there was a-

Meg:

No! No! Not another word. Come, we have to find your parents.

(Gustave sighs.)

(That night, the three are at their hotel suite. Christine, Raoul, and Gustave are in the living room.)

Christine:

I don't want you to run away like that again, Gustave! You know how worried I get when you vanish like that!

Raoul:

Your mother is right, you shouldn't have wandered off like that.

Gustave:

I'm sorry, father. It's just that I really want to see Coney Island so much. I've heard so much about it, especially their new attraction: Phantasma.

Christine:

I understand, darling, but run away and giving Meg and I a heart attack just isn't the way to do. I promise, after my performance, we will all see the sites.

Gustave:

But the concert is days away-

Raoul:

Well, you will just have to learn to be patient, then.

Christine:

Now, off to bed with you. I'll be in shortly.

Gustave:

Yes, mother. (Heads for his room.)

(She watches her son close the door.)

Christine:

(Sighs) I just don't get it. How could a boy like him always be running away and have his mother worried to death.

(Gustave cracks his door open to listen on the conversation.)

Raoul:

Well, boys are boys. There's nothing we can do about it. Besides, he's rather a quite boy, don't you think?

Christine:

Well I-

(Raoul looks at his watch.)

Raoul:

Oh! I must be going.

Christine:

Now? At this time of night?

Raoul:

I'll be home late. Tell Gustave "good-night" for me. (Kiss her cheek and heads for the door.) Sleep well, Little Lotte.

Christine:

Raoul! Please, don't-

(Door closes)

Christine:

(Sighs)

(Meg enters the room.)

Meg:

Busy, isn't he?

Christine:

I just wish he would stay for once and doesn't have to go anywhere.

Meg:

Well, you're busy, too.

Christine:

I know. I have my show to get ready for. Maybe, I'll be able to meet the man who hired me to sing.

Meg:

Oh, I think that may not be easy.

Christine:

What do you mean?

Meg:

I heard rumors that no one has ever seen the man. Its makes me feel a little bit uncomfortable about this.

Christine:

Meg, don't worry. I'm sure I'll see him before the performance. Hopefully, we can leave as soon as possible after the concert.

Meg:

I can't believe that you're finally retiring and after ten years. What are you planning on doing after the show?

Christine:

Well, for starters, I would like to spend some time with my son. I'm sure he will like that very much. (Gustave nods behind his door.)

Meg:

What about Raoul?

Christine:

(Sighs) I don't know. I don't even know if he'll ever retire. (Door slams)

Meg:

Well, that didn't sound good.

(Christine heads for Gustave's room. Meanwhile, Gustave is digging through his trunk and pulls out the Phantom's music box. He gives it a grin, but it fades away when his mother comes in.)

Christine:

Darling, we need to talk.

Gustave:

Father's gone again, isn't he?

(Pause. Christine sits by his side on the bed.)

Christine:

Gustave, I'm so sorry-

Gustave:

He doesn't even play with me. Doesn't he even care about me?

Christine:

Your father loves you and cares about you very much. He would do anything for you.

Gustave:

(Scoffs) I doubt that.

Christine:

Gustave, don't speak that way! Look, I understand your pain, but I sure while we're here, you two will spend quality time together.

(The boy turns away.)

Christine:

Oh, Gustave. (Brings him closer to her)

_Love's a curious thing  
It often comes disguised.  
Look at love the wrong way  
It goes unrecognized._

So look with your heart  
and not with your eyes  
The heart understands  
the heart never lies  
Believe what it feels  
And trust what it shows  
Look with your heart  
the heart always knows

Love is not always beautiful  
not at the start

So open your arms  
and close your eyes tight.  
Look with your heart  
and when it finds love  
your heart will be right

Learn from someone who knows  
make sure you don't forget  
Love you misunderstand  
is love that you'll regret.

Gustave:  
Mother?

_Look with your heart  
and not with your eyes  
the heart can't be fooled  
_  
Christine:

_The heart is too wise._

Gustave:

_Forget what you think  
_  
Christine:

_Ignore what you hear._

Both:

_Look with your heart  
It always sees clear.  
_  
Gustave:  
_Love is not always _(Yawns) _beautiful  
_

Christine:

_Not at the start._  
_But open your arms  
And close your eyes tight  
Look with your heart and when it finds love  
Your heart will be right._ (Sees that Gustave asleep)

(She helps him to bed. Meg watches with a smile from the door. Christine then sees the music box on the nightstand. She turns the key and it starts to play softly. She reaches over and kisses her son on the forehead.)

Christine:

Sleep dreams, Gustave.

(She turns off the light and leaves closing the door behind her.)

(During this time, Erik is looking out the window watching as the lights of the city turn off one by one. He then leaves the room with his hat and cape. On the floor below, Gangle, Fleck, and Squelch are playing poker.)

Fleck:

All right, boys! Read em' and Weep!

Squelch and Gangle:

What?

Squelch:

How that possible?

Gangle:

How could you have won?

Fleck:

Beginner's luck.

Gangle:

(Sighs) I can't believe we lost to a bird.

(Erik enters the room and heads for the door.)

Squelch:

Hey, at least it's better than losing to woman.

Gangle:

Eh. True.

Fleck:

Uh, Master? Where are you going?

Erik:

Out. That's all.

Gangle:

Now? That this time of- (Door slams) Night?

Squelch:

You think he got trouble?

Fleck:

Who knows . . . So, who wants to play again?

(The two men groan as she shuffles the cards.)


	5. Erik Visits Christine

The Phantom of Manhattan

Chapter 4

(Back at Christine's suite, Christine was already in her night gown. She is sitting at a makeup table brushing her hair. Suddenly, her candle goes out and soon many more. She stands up and looks around: nothing. Then, her bedroom window opens by itself. She goes to the window and closes it.)

Erik:

It's so great to see you again, Miss Daae.

Christine:

Who said that?

Erik:

Why, my dear, don't you remember me? A friend, a lover . . . A phantom perhaps?

Christine:

(Shaking her head.) No! It . . . It can't be!

Erik:

Oh, so you do remember your angel. (She turns around and he's standing by her makeup table with a grin on his face.) Hello, Christine.

Christine:

(Gasps.) Erik! I-It's you!

Erik:

A simple "Hello" would have worked, too, but it's a start.

Christine:

I thought you were dead.

Erik:

Well, that's not the case now, is it?

Christine:

What do you want? Why did you come here?

Erik:

What? I thought you wanted to meet the man in charge of your upcoming concert this weekend. Not to mention the creator of Phantasma as well.

Christine:

(Shocked) You hired me to sing? (He nods.) I –I should have known that it was you. How could I've-

(Then, Meg comes in.)

Meg:

Christine? I thought I hear something so I wanted to- (Gasps.) Christine! (Unable to speak for a second.) He's here! The Phan-

Erik:

Please, Meg, there's no need for that.

Meg:

Oh! You know my name. Great. I-I'm sorry, it's that . . . We all thought you were . . . well, you know . . . I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything?

Christine and Erik:

No. (Look at each other.)

(Awkward moment of silence.)

Christine:

Meg, could you please leave us be for a bit?

Meg:

Are you sure. What if Raoul-

Christine:

Don't worry, he's about to leave very shortly anyway.

Meg:

(Sighs) All right. Good night. (Leaves)

Christine:

I assure you she won't say anything.

Erik:

That's not important now. What's important is seeing you again.

Christine:

And after all this time, for ten years, you were here.

Erik:

I couldn't stay there, we both knew that and why. There were too many . . . memories that haunted me. (Looks around) Is **he** here?

Christine:

He's out.

Erik:

Oh. Well, being a Vicomte, he's rather busy.

Christine:

Yes, he is.

Erik:

Always working and not spending time with his wife. I believe that's the reason he wanted you, isn't it.

Christine:

I thought we were all right with these.

Erik:

(Scoffs) I thought the same thing.

Christine:

What do you mean?

Erik:  
_Oh Christine, my Christine _

_In that time that the world thought me dead  
My Christine, on that night just before you were wed  
Oh Christine, you came and found where I hid,  
don't you deny that you did that long ago night . . ._

Christine:

That night. I'll never forget it.

Erik:

It was too dark to see a thing and yet we knew it was only us two. But we feel something, my dear. Something strong. With every breath and every sign, we said things we never dare to say. And the world started to slowly fade away with every kiss. Soon, nothing mattered anymore for that moment . . . except for us.

Christine:

But you left me.

Erik:

I was ashamed of what I done. And yet I wouldn't regret it . . . But now?

Christine:

(Turns to him) How can you talk of now? . . . Because there is no now.

(Pause)

_Once upon another time_

_Our story had only begun_

_You chose to turn the page_

_And I made choices . . . too_

_Once upon that other time_

_We did what we thought must be done_

_And now we have no choice_

_We do what we must do_

_We love_

_We live_

_We give what we can give_

_And take what little we deserve_

(He walks over to her side.)

Erik:

_Once upon another time_

_I knew how our story would end_

_And maybe I was wrong_

_But now the moment gone_

_Were it still that other time_

_I make time itself somehow bend_

_But now I'm not that strong_

_And time keeps moving on_

(They start to waltz around the room.)

Both:

_We love_

_We live_

_We give what we can give_

_And take what little we deserve_

(They continue to waltz as they are lost in the music and trapped in each others eyes.)

Both:

_We love_

_We live_

_We give what we can give_

_And take what little we deserve_

_Once upon another time__ . . ._

(By the end of the song, their hands entwine.)

Erik:

(Sighs.) How I always wanted to hear your voice again.

(Christine gives his a small smile. They look at each other for a moment. Then, a knock comes from her door.)

Gustave:

Mother?

Christine:

(To herself) Gustave!

Erik:

Who is that?

Christine:

Excuse me, please. (She hurries out and sees Gustave standing outside.) Gustave? What's wrong, darling?

Gustave:

I heard a sound coming from her room. I wanted to see what was-

Christine:

(Calming him down) Sh. Gustave, it's all right. There's nothing to worry about. (Looking by at her bedroom door) Actually, I want to you to come and meet a friend of mine.

(Erik is still in the room when Christine comes in with Gustave by her side. At first, Erik is shocked.)

Erik:

You!

Christine:

Gustave, this is my dear friend, uh-

Erik:

Mr. Y.

Gustave:

I remember you from the pier earlier today.

Erik:

As do I.

Christine:

Wait a minute. You too met?

Erik:

Your son was climbing the entrance gates of Coney Island. Luckily, I was there to catch him in the act.

(She turns to the boy.)

Christine:

Oh, was he? (Gustave gives her a nervous smile) Well, please forgive him. He just so excited about seeing the island.

Erik:

Well, it's a pleasure having you here at my park.

Gustave:

This place is your? Including Phantasma?

Erik:

Every inch of it. Tell you what, I, personally, will take you on a tour of and beyond the park.

Gustave:

Really? You mean it?

Christine:

I don't think that's a good-

Erik:

Unless, of course, your mother says otherwise.

Gustave:

(Turns to Christine) Mother, may I please go?

Christine:

Well, I-

Erik:

Now, Christine, you'll be busy preparing for the concert. Why not let the boy have a little fun exploring the island?

(She looks at him, then at Gustave with pleading eyes and back at Erik)

Christine:

(Sighs) You . . . you may take him.

Gustave:

Yes!

Christine:

Now, back to sleep with you, Gustave. You'll need it.

Gustave:

Oh, thank you, mother.

(He runs off and Christine turns to the phantom, who has a grin on his face.)

Erik:

Well, aren't you a good mother.

(She gives him a serious look.)

Christine:

I swear, if you dare hurt him, I promise you-

Erik:

Don't worry, I'll take very good care of him. And as always, it will be our little secret.

(Then, with a flip of his cape, he vanishes into the night. She looks out the window.)

Christine:

I'm afraid I'll see you tomorrow then.

(Scene fades)


	6. The Next Morning

**The Phantom of Manhattan**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but I'm back. Here's another chapter:)**

(Early the next morning on Coney Island, everyone is busy getting the island ready for people to come. Even the freaks have work that needs to be done. Squelch and Fleck are hanging up banners with Gangle watching.)

(Fleck Humming)

Fleck:

Um, Squelch? Would you mind raising the ladder for me? I can't reach.

Squelch:

(Russian accent) Why would you just fly up there instead? (Laughing)

Fleck:

Hmph!

(Squelch continues to laugh. Then, her eyes catch a bucket of nails and she gives a wicked grin. She "accidently" kicks the bucket off the ladder and it fells on Squelch's head.)

Squelch:

AH! (Inhales Sharply) AH, YOU STUPID BIRD!

Fleck:

(Innocently) Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? (Smiles)

Squelch:

(Grumbles in Russian)

Gangle:

People, if you would please try to control yourselves.

Squelch and Fleck:

Sorry.

Gangle:

Thank you. Now, back to work. Miss Daae is sure to be here any minute and I want everything to be prefect.

Fleck:

Oh, Gangle, you need to learn to lighten up.

Squelch:

Yes, and you need to stop being "control freak". (Laughing Hard)

(Fleck and Gangle give him a disapproval look.)

Squelch:

Get it? Control freak? Because he's freak and he's . . . control of staff.

Fleck:

Gee. Where did you get that one? From Russia?

Squelch:

SHUT UP!

Gangle:

Oh, there she is.

(Christine, Gustave, Meg, and Raoul enter the park together. Darius sees the group coming and straighten himself up quickly. He walks over to Christine with open arms.)

Darius:

Miss Christine Daae! Welcome to Coney Island. As to you too, sir. (Shaking Raoul's hand)

Raoul:

Well, you're too kind, monsieur.

Darius:

Oh, please, call me Darius. I am the producer here at Phantasma (Turns to Christine) And of course, your humble servant.

Christine:

Thank you. This is my husband, Raoul, and my dear friend, Meg Giry.

Darius:

Welcome, Madame.

Meg:

Thank you, monsieur.

Christine:

And this is our son, Gustave.

(Darius kneels down to Gustave's face.)

Darius:

Well, aren't you a fine boy. Are you enjoying your stay in America?

Gustave:

Uh . . . yes, sir.

Darius:

Ha! Cute kid. (Rubbing his hair)

Raoul:

So, you're the one who hired my wife.

Darius:

Oh, no, sir. You see, the man who hired Miss Daae was my business partner, Mr. Y. He has a rather busy schedule, but I'm sure you'll see him at the show.

Raoul:

Then I take it that I have to disgust this contract with you.

Darius:

Oh, yes, of course. We can talk it over in my office. With some drinks, sir?

Raoul:

Why, thank you, sir. Quite a gentleman you are.

(Darius shows a grins on his face. Raoul turns to his wife and son.)

Raoul:

I'll see you after your rehearsal. (Kiss her. Turns to Gustave) As for you, Gustave, listen to your mother.

Gustave:

Yes, Father.

Darius:

Excellent! Now, about this contract . . .

(Darius and Raoul walk away from the three behind, talking business.)

Meg:

Looks like Raoul made a new friend.

Gustave:

So, when can we see Phantasma?

Christine:

Patients, Gustave. There's still a few things that need to be done. I have to find the stage manager, my dressing room, the musical director-

Gustave:

Then, we'll go look for our friend. And go see the island.

Christine:

I'm sure he'll send for you when he's ready.

Meg:

I wonder who we can ask for help? (Spots Gangle turned away from her. She taps his shoulder) Excuse me, Monsieur. Would you mind?

Gangle:

Oh, certainly. How may I be of-

(Gangle turns to Meg and is speechless. To him, Meg is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.)

Gangle:

A-a-assistant.

Meg:

I was wondering if you would care to show Miss Daae to her dressing room. Who is the stage manager?

Gangle:

Oh! T-t-that would be me, Madame. Dr. Gangle, at your service. (Takes off his hat and bows)

Meg:

Oh! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Meg.

Gangle:

Meg. Meaning pearl. And a lovely one at that.

Meg:

Oh. (Smiles and blushes) How kind.

(They look into each other's eyes while Fleck and Squelch watch from a distance. Fleck likes what she sees and as for Squelch . . . not so much.)

Fleck:

(Sighs) Isn't that the sweetest thing you ever seen?

(Squelch only scoffs. Meanwhile, Gangle and Meg shake out of their day dream.)

Gangle:

Yes, well, we should-

Meg:

Of course, you're right.

Gangle:

If you have any questions, please do feel free to ask.

Meg:

Thank you. I-I'll see you later.

Gangle:

Yes . . . later.

(They go their separate ways. Gangle goes back to his freak friends where Squelch is shaking his head.)

Gangle:

Ahh.

Squelch:

You have no chance with her.

Fleck:

Hey! (Nudges Squelch) Be nice to him! He has a crush.

(Gangle wasn't paying attention to them, just on Meg. Meanwhile, Meg returns back to Christine.)

Christine:

Well, it seems Raoul isn't the only one making new friends.

Meg:

Oh, did you hear what he said? He called me a lovely pearl.

Christine:

Well, we best be getting to work. The sooner we get done, the sooner you get to spend more time with your friend (Turns to Gustave) And Gustave, you can-

(As she turns around, Gustave is gone.)

Christine:

Oh, no.

Meg:

Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him.

Christine:

Let's hope we do . . . before "he" does.

(She turns to the Phantasma building in the other side of the island, where the Phantom lies.)

(Meanwhile, the trio of freaks walk around the dark parts of the park, where Gangle is talking about Meg. Fleck is listening to every word as Squelch is ignoring every word. Gustave is wandering around when he sees them walk by.)

Fleck:

So, Gangle, do you think she may be "the one"?

Gangle:

Well, I don't know. I mean, she's a lovely and beautiful young woman. And I'm-

Squelch:

A freak?

Gangle:

Human oddity is the correct term, Mr. Squelch!

Fleck:

Well, who knows? Maybe you two were meant to be together. After all, strange things happen here on Coney Island.

(There, Gustave comes up behind them, startling them.)

Gustave:

Excuse me.

(Freaks Scream)

Gustave:

Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

Squelch:

Scared? Us? Never!

Gangle:

How may we help you, young man?

Gustave:

I wanted to know where I may find Mr. Y.

(Squelch steps up to the boy with his massive arms crossed in front of him.)

Squelch:

The master is very busy! Plus, he hates visitors.

(Gangle steps up and pushes the Russian man aside.)

Gangle:

What he means is that Mr. Y is a tight schedule and can't see you.

Fleck:

Wait a minute. (Goes over to Gustave) He came with Miss Daae earlier today. (Turns to Gustave) You must be her son.

Gustave:

Yep. I'm Gustave. Who are you?

Fleck:

Oh! I am Miss Fleck. (Holds out her wings)

Squelch:

The Mighty Squelch! (Makes muscular pose)

Gangle:

(Tips his hat) And I'm Dr. Gangle.

Gangle, Fleck, and Squelch:

At your service. (Bows)

Fleck:

Oh, and his.

Gustave:

You mean . . . Mr. Y?

Squelch:

Why, of course!

Gangle:

Come along, Gustave. We shall take you to him.

Gustave:

Really?

Fleck:

You bet! Come on!

(And so, the three freaks take Gustave to Mr. Y, aka Erik.)


End file.
